project_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Aita
For Canon information about this character, click HERE! THE FIRST REINCARNATION OF AITA, NIMROD Nimrod was a great hunter and an even greater warrior. His fierceness made him become a strong leader, A king. During his reign, he started to receive strange dreams and hearing voices, giving him the sense going insane and losing himself. It was until later he started having visions of a past life down to the finest of detail. He had a sense of personally knowing the gods in which he worshiped, feeling it in his blood, for his true self was starting to emerge. Within Nimrods own blood emerged the Isu known as Aita, husband of Juno and the one chosen to bring humanity back into enslavement by the gods. After awakening as a reincarnation of Aita, his rule started to become tyrannical, considering himself a god among people and punished those who refused to accept it. Upon recovering a sword of Eden in one of the vaults of Hesphaestus, he encountered a prophecy, a calculation made by the Isu of one born from the bloodline of Adam and Eve will rise and start a new rebellion, one that will completely erase the existence of the Isu and their wisdom from this world. Discovering this, Nimrod become enraged and demanded all new born males during this time of prophecy to be killed, and his followers did so except for one. His loyal servant and distant relative Terah. Terah was an old man at the age of 70 when he had been blessed with a child, a son named Abram, and did not want to surrender his first born. Terah sent him away with the childs mother into a series of caves to escape the execution. Nimrod did not know of Terahs first born, but continued to raise a family after the days the prophecy foretold. Later in Terahs life, his son returned, disguised as a nephew as to hide from suspicion. Terah tried so hard to have his son follow his example and worshipped Nimrod and the gods, for they are the ones who ruled and truly created everything. Abram became rebellious and started to destroy the Idols in his fathers shop, refusing to worship these fake entities, claiming that these gods had no power over him. Terah had no choice but to present him before King Nimrod. Upon Nimrods first encounter with the boy, he did not make anything of him nor was he afraid. Even in front of his presence, the boy refused to surrender himself before Nimrod and the Gods. Nimrod become enraged seeing this human rebelling the same way the humans in his past life have before. Not giving it a second thought Nimrod cast the boy into a furnace. To Nimrods surprise, the boy emerged from the furnace completely unharmed. Nimrod could not believe anything he was seeing, especially after he noticed a ring-like pendant around the boys neck. Nimrod had no choice but to let the boy go. That same night, Terah had returned to Nimrods chambers, afraid he had betrayed his king. “My lord, I just heard my nephew saying he wishes to leave this kingdom, what should I do?” Nimrod already upset held his sword with a tight grip, ready to take the head of his loyal servant. Before he could take the swing, an idea popped into his head. “Then I shall let him, but under your guidance. I am dismissing you from here on one condition.” Nimrod put the sword down and towered over Terah. Terah not wanting to anger Nimrod, started to grovel. “Yes my lord. Anything. Please spare me.” “That boy will pose a threat to my reputation if ever a word got out about this. I want you to go to Canaan with a few of my finest soldiers to expand my kingdom and you will take the boy with you. On your way there, you will kill him and take that necklace he wears and wear it yourself, for with that necklace, you will be sure to overthrow that kingdom and Canaan will be mine.” Not knowing how to take this, Terah agreed as to please his kings wishes. Nimrod picked up his sword which started to glow before Terah placed the flat part of the blade across Terahs back. “YOUR LIFE BELONGS TO THOSE WHO CREATED YOU. NO SACRIFE YOU MAKE TO US WILL GO UNREWARDED. SERVE US GODS WELL FOR YOU ARE AN INSTRUMENT OF OUR WILL.”